


beat

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	

_dennis’ lip was throbbing. his cheek felt like it had swollen to twice the size it was supposed to be._

_adriano calvanese, the school bully, seemed to take to dennis beating him most days._

_luckily today, he had waited until school was out before he sucker punched dennis and gave him a split lip._

_“mac, i need you” dennis says knocking on his best friends front door mac hadn’t turned up at school today which wasn’t a surprise to dennis._

_“bro what happened to you?” mac says taking one look at dennis’ beat up face and pulling him inside “adriano?”_

_“yeah” dennis admits not wanting to look at mac out of embarrassment._

_“we need to get you cleaned up” mac commands “i’ll go and get the first aid kit"_

_dennis walked through the narrow hallway to mac’s bedroom which was nothing like dennis’._

_it was dirty and small but dennis’ found that usually he’d spend more time in there than his own room._

_“this is going to sting your lip, but it will make it better” mac says dabbing a q-tip into a bottle of rubbing alcohol “ready?”_

_dennis’ stays silent but nods his head before inhaling sharply as mac pressed the soaked q-tip gently on his lip._

_“thank you mac” dennis’ smiles weakly as to not cause his lip to start bleeding again._

_“that’s what best friends are for” mac smiles handing dennis a bag of frozen peas “now put that on your cheek”_


End file.
